Walk Away
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: “Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Este es el relato de cómo fue que se formo Gorillaz y como se conocieron cada uno de sus integrantes.”


Walk Away 

"Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Este es el relato de cómo fue que se formo Gorillaz y como se conocieron cada uno de sus integrantes."

2DxPaula, PaulaxMurdoc

**Nota:** Paula era la exnovia de 2D antes de que Noodle llegara.

Era mediodía en la vieja Londres. Un día totalmente normal, los adolescentes saliendo de sus escuelas para después dedicarse a fumar y salir con sus compañeros. La mayoría de la gente adulta en sus respectivos trabajos, sin importarle el resto, desempleados y bebedores.

Dejando de lado a todos estos, en un apartamento de un antiguo edificio que debió ser derrumbado hace mucho, una pareja discutía agitadamente.

-Solo digo que podrías conseguir algo mejor!- dijo la chica de cabello lacio, color ébano, con un cuerpo bien formado sin ser demasiado delgado. Poseedora de una belleza que era la envidia de muchas otras mujeres. Llevaba puesto una blusa también negra y unos jeans azules. Se cruzaba de brazos en gesto de disgusto, acompañado de su ceño fruncido.

-Pero me gusta trabajar ahí Paula, ¿por qué no puedes entender?- contesto su novio, un chico de cabello revuelto color azul y bellos ojos rojos, con un cuerpo demasiado flaco, similar al de los anoréxicos aunque no padeciera esta enfermedad, solo era vegetariano. Vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta, pantalones grises.

-Oh claro, tu te quedas sentado mientras yo me mato para pagar este... cochino apartamento, que por cierto, LOS DOS VIVIMOS STU!- grito cansada de situación en la que estaban.

-No es mi culpa que los inbeciles a los que tengo que atender nunca se decida a comprar- el chico de nombre Stuart Tusspot intento defenderse. Ella solo le dio la espalda y se sentó a ver televisión. El suspiro, sabia muy bien en la pésima situación en la que estaban. Stu era empleado de una tienda de instrumentos "El tio Norm" que últimamente no vendía mucho, y si se vende poco se gana poco.

Paula trataba de convencerlo de que consiguiera un mejor trabajo, ella era camarera en una cafetería cercana y se estaba cansando de tener que estar horas extras para mantenerlos a los dos. Apenas si le alcanzo para pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Pero el no quería dejar su empleo.

-Mira... me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ella no dijo nada. La miro un momento. Siempre tan orgullosa, tan terca, tan mandona y el sin mas remedio que obedecer. "Siempre tengo que hacer lo que tu dices" pensó para si Stu, eso le hizo enojarse y sin darse cuenta hablo en voz alta .-Si tanto odias esta vida por que no te vas?

Cerro la puerta sin alcanzar a ver la expresión de sorpresa de Paula. Salió a la calle, permanentemente transitada, quería tomar un bus pero no le alcanzaba las monedas, así que camino entre la gran masa de gente, el camino, para su suerte la tienda del tío Norm no quedaba muy lejos.

Recordó cuando llego a Londres, impresionado por los grandes edificios y el trafico que nunca paraba. Tan diferente de su pueblo natal, Crawley. Que a pesar de estar separadas por algunos kilómetros, no era nada comparada con la gran ciudad.

Su niñez en Crawley no fue lo que se dice muy feliz. Su madre si lo quiso mucho, pero desgraciadamente le dio un cáncer. Murió cuando el solo tenia seis años, y fue cuando su padre se olvido de él. Al principio Stu creyó que lo culpaba de la muerte de ella, pero no era eso, a el solo le era indiferente su presencia, como si ya no fuera su hijo. Le daba alimento y un techo donde vivir pero nada mas, apenas si se hablaban.

La escuela era lo peor, los chicos siempre le buscaban pelea y le llamaban Stuart Stupido porque tenia mayor dificultad para aprender que los demás niños de su edad. Nunca tuvo ningún amigo, con la excepción de una chica de nombre Jade, era muy dulce y paso muchas cosas con ella. Pero el padre de Jade se vio involucrado en un escándalo por trafico de drogas. Jade se mudo con su abuela y nunca volvió a saber de ella.

La secundaria no fue gran cosa, prefiero pasar desapercibido y terminar de una maldita vez. La vida continuo así hasta que Stuart tuvo dieciocho y se largo de la casa sin decir nada, después de todo nadie lo iba a notar.

Stu volvió a la realidad cuando estuvo frente a la tienda. Sobre la puerta se hallaba un cartel, un poco desgastado, que decía "El tío Norm" y debajo de eso "Tienda de instrumentos". Tenia un escaparate donde podía verse órganos, baterías, guitarras, bajos y demás instrumentos.

Entro y fue al mostrador. En la caja se encontraba su jefe, Norm, un sujeto de mas de cuarenta, pelo gris que se le caía, lentes de vidrio grueso y con algo de panza asomando por la camisa. –Stu llegas un poco tarde- le dijo con un tono de voz serio sin estar enojado.

-Lo se Señor, pero no pude tomar el bus, no me alcanzaba...

-Esta bien, se que pasas momentos difíciles, pero trata de llegar temprano la próxima vez eh?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si Señor- contesto sonriendo el peliazul mientras se ponía detrás del mostrador. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba el lugar, muy pocos tenían la suerte de tener un jefe tan compresible como Norm, era un buen hombre, casi como un segundo padre para Stu.

En el local también había otros dos empleados, un rubio insípido de ojos azules de nombre Harry, y una chica de pelo negro llamada Sara, era una gótica.

Otras personas abrían dicho que era un lugar aburrido pero a Stu le gustaba así, no era muy bueno para socializar con las personas, y como entraba poca gente era perfecto para el.

Se sentó en la silla, y se puso a hojear una revista vieja, sabiendo que hoy no habría muchos clientes. Si, un lugar tranquilo, aunque hubieran algunas personas estúpidas, como el sujeto de la otra vez, un tipo gruñón de pelo negro, ropa gris y una cruz extraña, no recordaba bien su nombre, pero si que tenia un defecto en el ojo izquierdo.

"Oh bueno que importa" pensó fastidiado Stu. "Probablemente no volverá". La tarde paso rápidamente sin que nada especial pasara. Un tipo que se creía poeta se compro un bongó y una niña y su madre que querían adquirir una flauta "para su clase de música" dijo pomposamente la madre, intentando demostrar que su hija era la mejor de todas y que tengo tanto dinero que puedo mandarla a un instituto privado, "claro Señora, tenemos estas que..." tuvo que contestar Stu con ese cordial tono de empleado.

-Stuart en un rato voy a cerrar así que ya te puedes ir- le aviso Norm al peliazul, que fumaba detrás del mostrador. Los otros se habían ido hace media hora.

-Ya... este... no me molestaría quedarme otro poco, yo podría cerrar la tienda...- dijo dudoso, deseando no volver todavía al apartamento.

-Si tu quieres... aquí te dejo la llave, pero que no sea mucho, ya sabes que han ávido robos aquí cerca últimamente.- el hombre siempre le había tenido confianza a Stu desde que llego a pedir el puesto de trabajo.

-Si Señor- le contesto dando una gran sonrisa, con un optimismo casi infantil, lo saludo cuando Norm paso por enfrente del escaparate.

Al fin solo, Sturt suspiro. La verdad no tenia ganas de soportar a Paula y sus constantes quejas. La había conocido en un metro, ella se le había acercado para pedirle fuego para su cigarrillo y lo demás se dio solo. Se veía tan linda ese día en el metro, y ahora ni tenia ganas de estar cerca de ella. Había esperado un poco mas de apoyo de su parte que le tuviera confianza, que ya encontraría una solución, talvez un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo, pero noooo... "renuncia y busca otro trabajo mas remunerativo" le dijo tajante.

"Carajo... si ella tuviera un trabajo que realmente le gustara yo no la obligaría a renunciar" pensaba. Ya estaba arto de que todas las mañanas al desayunar hubiera esa atmósfera de tensión en el aire, y la tarde la misma discusión de que la casa esta horrorosa, que nos falta plata, esta condenada vida, bla bla bla.

Miro el reloj –las 11:34... ya no vendrá nadie, mejor cierro- Stu se puso su chaqueta marrón, rodeo el mostrador, tomo la llave de donde la dejo su jefe...

**CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!**

El fuerte ruido hizo que se paralizara, solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse parcialmente la cara antes de que el frente de un auto lo golpeara de lleno. Para él solo hubo oscuridad.

-Oouuuh... Satan... eso dolió...- el conductor del auto se quejo. Se golpeo la frente con el volante porque olvido ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, por suerte no salió despedido de este. Sosteniéndose la frente con una mano salió algo mareado. Había pensado que seria mas fácil robar la tienda, pero supuso que calculo mal las cosas.

Miro confundido a su alrededor, olvidando momentáneamente donde estaba. Se apoyo en el vehículo tratando de recuperarse. Después de un rato se acordó que tenia planeado robarse algunos instrumentos de la pequeña tienda. La había visitado anteriormente, pero estaba corto de efectivo así que o robaba un cajero automático para tener el dinero o robaba la tienda directamente, se decidió por lo segundo.

Ya repuesto pensó en actuar rápido y terminar de una vez, pero se detuvo al ver la mano que se asomaba de debajo del vehículo acompañada por algo de sangre.

-Oh mierda...- exclamo sin escuchar las sirenas de los autos de la policía

ººººº

-Conducir ebrio, daño a propiedad ajena, intento de robo y homicidio... Señor Niccals se da cuenta de lo graves que son estos cargos?- pregunta la jueza viendo al acusado.

-Señora jueza, si me permite hablar, todo no fue mas que un accidente... bueno, si esta un poco borracho pero yo no iba a robar nada, perdí el control del maldito auto, eso es todo.- el hombre de nombre Murdoc Jacob Niccals se defendió, tenia puesta una chaqueta negra, una camiseta gris y pantalones azules. Su piel de color verduzco y dientes amarillentos puntiagudos le daba un aspecto algo demoníaco, mostrando orgullosamente su cruz invertida, símbolo de satanismo. Nacido el 6/6/66, quizás fuera una de las razones de que tuviera esa religión, en la ciudad de Stoke-on-Trent.

-Hmmm... teniendo en cuenta que no tiene antecedentes, Señor Niccals, no lo mandaremos a prisión.- Murdoc se alivio.- En vez de eso solo lo voy a condenar a 3000 horas de trabajo comunitario, mas 10 horas extras de cuidados intensivos al Señor... he... – la jueza revolvió algunos papeles- El Señor Stuart Tusspot, el joven que atropello. Empezara a partir de mañana, puede retirarse...

Una vez afuera Murdoc se puso a maldecir su suerte.- Genial! esto es jodidamente genial, ahora como se supone que creare la banda mas famosa del maldito mundo teniendo que cuidar a un estúpido vegetal!

Desde pequeño Murdoc tenia talento para la música, así que en cuanto pudo cuidase solo se fue a recorre toda Inglaterra buscando gente para su banda. Su padre Jacob Niccals murió a la edad de 46 años seguido al año siguiente por su madre, por lo que lo único que le quedaba de familia era su hermano Hannibal, actualmente desaparecido. Viajaba en un Winnebago. Había tenido unos amigos a los que no valía la pena mencionar porque lo habían abandonado en cuanto arribo la policía.

Dio una patada a la pared, arrepintiéndose cuando empezó a dolerle el pie. Gruño y se sentó en el borde de la calle, prendió un cigarrillo.- Cálmate Murdoc, no es tan malo... – intento convencerse a si mismo.

Terminado el cigarrillo y que el dolor fuera menos intenso se levanto.-Bueno, al menos tengo que conocer al "Señor Stuart". En donde dijo que era?- saco un papel- a si, en el hospital J. ...

Se fue en su auto, que obviamente estaba todo abollado. Lazando miradas asesinas a quien se atreviera a burlarse. En el hospital se dirigió a la enfermera del mostrador.- Buenos días señorita, busco a Mr. Stuart Tusspot...

-Es usted familiar, amigo...? – le pregunto la enfermera sin levantar la vista, indiferente por tantos años de tratar con los enfermos y las familias que sufren por que se les muere el hijo, etc.

-Herrr... amigo, si eso. Un amigo "muy cercano".- aludiendo al incidente.

-Habitación 36 en el segundo piso.

-Gracias.- dijo en un murmullo, mientras le hacia gestos a la mujer al pasar.- Maldita amargada.

Llegando a la habitación, se encontró con una joven enfermera, bastante bonita así que intento flirtear con ella.

Momentos después la chica se iba muy ofendida, dejando al pobre Murdoc sobandose la mejilla en la que tenia marcada la silueta de una mano.- La muy perra, ya vera cuando sea rico y famoso.

Pasado el enojo, se dirigió a la cama. En ella esta el chico de pelo azul con el ojo derecho cerrado y el izquierdo cubierto en vendas.- Con que tu eres Stu eh? Heeeeyyy estas despierto? Oh bueno, entonces veamos tu historial... a ver que dice...- se rasca la cabeza- mmmsmhsh... fuerte contusión craneal y fractura... mmsshsssms... ojo perdido... mshhhsmmm... muerte cerebral-cerebro de respirador... wow.

Dejando el pequeño cuaderno en su lugar, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Saco otro cigarro, como era fumador empedernido se le hacia algo muy normal. Se volteo y vio el ojo sano del chico parcialmente abierto.- Con que ya nos despertamos, no te importa si fumo no? Verdad que no... hey chico perdona que te aya atropellado, no fue nada personal en serio. Como se suponía que yo supiera que estabas ahí de todas formas? Fue un accidente comprendes.- no recibe respuesta.- Ya sabia que lo harías, como sea igual nos tendremos que soportar el uno al otro por mucho mucho tiempo...

Murdoc siempre había sido persona muy habladora, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser quien dirige las conversaciones. Con un carácter fuerte como el suyo era un líder innato.

De repente escucho un gran escándalo para que momentos después entrara una chica corriendo a la habitación.- DONDE ESTAS! STU-POT!- la chica se lanza a abrazar a su novio llorando desesperadamente.

Murdoc solo contempla la escena.- Stu que bueno que estas vivo... ya pensaba que... Stu? Por que no me hablas?- ella lo sacudía de los hombros mientras el peliazul abría y cerraba la boca emitiendo pequeños gemidos y murmullos. "Pobre no sabe que ahora es un vegetal" pensó Murdoc, ya dispuesto a hacer algo. -No tiene caso, no te va a contestar.

-Aahh?... – confundida reparo en el pelinegro por primera vez.- Por que?

-El informe dice que tiene daño cerebral... ahora es uno de esos vegetales que andan en los manicomios.

Esa noticia dejo shokeada a la chica, que cayo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con las manos.-No... no es cierto... no mi Stu-Pot... no puede ser verdad...

Murdoc rodeo la cama y puso sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de consolarla, a lo que ella reacciono quitándoselo de encima.- No me toques tu...! tu!... quien eres tu?

-Ups olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Murdoc Niccals y usted es...

-Paula Simonns ¿y se puede saber que hace aquí?- dijo despectivamente.

-Pues supongo que soy la nueva niñera del chico, porque yo fui el que mmmshshhs...- esquivo su mirada.

-Que qué?

-Esta bien yo fui quien lo arrollo con un auto...

-QUE?

-Pero fue un accidente... Auch!- grito cuando recibió una golpiza en la cara de la enfada Paula- Auh!... Para!... golpearme no va a hacer que tu noviecito vuelva ala vida!...

Y como si estuviera esperando ser nombrado, Stu rodó de la cama cayendo pesadamente al suelo. –STU!- grito Paula.-Mierda...- se quejo Murdoc.

El pelinegro intento incorporarlo, pero era como un muñeco de trapo por lo que se le hizo bastante difícil. Paula solo miraba horrorizada.- Vamos maldita sea... Ah!...

-Que pasa!

-Me babeo... guacala!... podrías ayudarme de una jodida vez!

-S-si... que...?

-Levántale las piernas...

Juntos lograron devolverlo a la cama, Murdoc se sacudía frenéticamente- Lo único que me faltaba.

-Ya cállate!- Paula se acomodo al borde de la cama, observando tristemente al peliazul y acomodando algunos mechones de su cara.- Mi pobre Stu-Pot... y entonces?

-Entonces que?

-Que es lo que vas a hacer?

-Que tengo que cuidarlo 10 hs a la semana como parte de mi condena.

-O sea que voy a tener que verte la cara todos los días?- a Paula le desagrado la idea, no le agrada ese sujeto, no, agradaba no era la palabra, le repugnaba.

-Y crees que a mi me gusta tener que tratar con la novia quejumbrosa de un estúpido vegetal babeante?- por su lado a Murdoc tampoco le caia bien Paula, demasiado fastidiosa para su gusto.

La pelinegra suspiro, no tenia otra opción.-De acuerdo... pero dejemos en claro una cosa.- se levanto y miro de frente al pelinegro.- Como tendrás que estar en mi casa, tendrás que seguir mis condiciones, así evitaremos mas peleas ¿esta bien?...

Murdoc, cansado por un día tan agitado, acepto.- Hn, bien...

Ambos se miraron con odio. El peliazul en la cama cerro su ojo.

ººººº

Paula miraba impaciente su reloj. Hacia mas de una semana que Stu salió del hospital, el que ahora mismo se encontraba junto a la ventana en silla de ruedas observando el infinito. Todavía mantenía las vendas cubriendo su ojo.

**NOC NOC**

-Quien es?- Inquiero Paula yendo a la puerta.

-Yo, a quien mierda esperabas.- La rasposa voz del satanista vino del exterior. A Paula le enfadaba que estuviera maldiciendo todo el tiempo, pero esta vez estaba apurada.

-Hace media hora que debías llegar inbecil.- Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar. El apartamento no era la gran cosa, una pequeña sala conectada a la cocina, dos habitaciones y baño. Un televisor, un sillón y unos cuantos muebles en la sala. La cocina, que prácticamente se caía a pedazos, contaba con un estufa, heladera, lavaplatos, todos algo descuidados, y una mesa redonda. Stu y Paula solían compartir un cuarto por lo que usaban el otro para guardar otras cosas, como la guitarra de Paula, la cual tocaba bastante bien.

-Me atrase, bien.

-Hn- ella solo tomo su cartera, se dirigió a su novio- Ahora me voy al trabajo nos vemos en la noche.-Stu la miro mientras ella le dejo cariñosamente un beso en la frente.

-Y ya sabes, ni se te ocurra dejarlo solo- le advirtió al pelinegro en el marco de la puerta. El solo gruño. Aun dudosa de dejar a su novio al cuidado de ese tipo, Paula cerro la puerta y se marcho.

Murdoc fue a la cocina a buscar un par de cervezas para si mismo. Volvió a la sala sentándose en el sillón, cuando se acordó del chico. Dejando las botellas en el suelo fue a la ventana. Desde allí se veía a Paula cruzar la calle y desaparecer de la vista. Gruño nuevamente.-Que fue lo que viste en ella? Es simplemente odiosa.- Stu, con esfuerzo, levanto la cabeza para verlo.- Y mira, te dejo en la ventana. Que hay de interesante si afuera solo hay edificios, autos y gente, bah. Mejor vamos a ver televisión.

Murdoc empujo la silla hasta el borde del sillón y el volvía a echarse en este. Estuvo un rato cambiando de canal cuando sintonizo el MTV.- Como odio a esas estúpidas bandas estereotipadas. La mía será mucho mejor que todas esas juntas, claro que será cuando la arme jajaja... y todo el mundo conocerá su nombre y el de sus miembros, empezando por mi, Murdoc Niccals si...

Stu-Pot solo vea la pantalla con su vacía mirada. Pero no importaba, a Murdoc siempre le gusta ser escuchado, eso lo pone de buen humor, y también había empezado a sentir una especie de cariño hacia el chico, como cuando tienes que cuidar al perro de un vecino, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie –Ya sabia que tu me apoyarías Stu... –le palmea la espalda- Brindemos por mi futura y gloriosa banda...

Después de haberse tomado como cuatro cervezas, se quedo dormido en el sofá. Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando despertó, pasaban el viejo video de Miackel Jakson en el que se convertía en zombi "Thriller"- Veo que nos gustan los zombis no?... Que hora es... Oh si! Hora de buscar mas cerveza.

Fue al refrigerador, pero al ver adentro lazo un grito, que llego a asustar a Stu.- AAAAHHHHH! Ya no queda cerveza!... Esto es una emergencia, debo salir a conseguir mas AHORA MISMO!

Ya estaba por salir, pero recordó la advertencia de Paula "Ni se te ocurra dejarlo solo". Aparentemente el peliazul mostraba tendencia a hacer destrozos cuando nadie lo veía. Una vez había salido a comprar cigarrillos y al volver se encontró con el chico tirado en el piso y un terrible desastre en la cocina, no tenia idea de cómo lo hizo pero fue el quien tuvo que limpiarlo todo y explicarle a Paula porque desapareció su adorno favorito.

-Tengo dos opciones o me arriesgo a que haga otro desastre o me quedo a esperar a la bruja sin nada que beber... mmmm...

Momentos después vemos como Murdoc acomoda a Stu en el asiento de acompañante del auto. –Así te tendré vigilado... creo que me estoy olvidando de algo...- Stu cayo sobre el tablero.- Eso! Los cinturones de seguridad. Eres un chico listo para ser un vegetal jajaja.

Abrochados los cinturones se dirigieron a la tienda mas cercana. Se compro un paquete de seis botellas y volvió al auto.- Creo que tenemos que volver, si la urraca no nos encuentra allí no se lo que seria capaz de hacer... pero una cerveza en el camino no me hará daño...

Tomadas ya tres botellas, Murdoc estaba borracho.- Lalalala... oye mira un estacionamiento vació... siempre quise intentar hacer una vuelta de 360 grados a toda velocidad, ¿qué dices si lo hacemos?

- ...

-Si insistes... ahí vamos.

Apretó el acelerador a fondo entrando en el parque, dejando marcas de goma quemada en el suelo, comenzó a doblar para formar el circulo, pero el auto no lo pudo soportar y perdió el control. Fueron segundos de pánico hasta que por fin chocaron con un poste de luz que había en el centro del parque. Solo hubo silencio, con algunos crujidos provenientes del ya inservible vehículo.

-Huuu... otra vez... al menos estoy vivo... ya lo intentaremos otra vez... –Pero al voltear no encontró a nadie. Cuando una corriente de aire le llego al rostro se dio cuenta que Stu salió disparado y quedo estampado en el piso. Resulta que al acelerar el maldito cinturón se aflojo y se abrió, pues este era de mala calidad.

-OH DIOS MIO! STU!

Salió rápidamente yendo arrodillándose junto al peliazul, lo volteo de espaldas, parecía no respirar.-Vamos despierta... mierda mierda mierda... ahora que voy a hacer... lo mate y ahora... ahora si me mandaran a prisión! NOOOO!

Murdoc, ahora completamente sobrio, se sostenía la cabeza pensado en las horribles cosas que le pasarían en la cárcel. Sin saberlo, detrás de él la mano de Stu-Pot milagrosamente se movía sola por primera vez en semanas, parpadeo y se quito el vendaje de la cara, el medio vegetal se sorprendió al notar que podía sentir su cuerpo. Lentamente se sentó, se sintió aturdido debido al golpe contra el vidrio.- Auh... mi cabeza me esta matando...

Murdoc abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y muy despacio se dio vuelta. Ambos se vieron fijamente, el satanista noto que los ojos del chico eran ahora completamente negros, cornea y pupila. Parecía como si fueran dos agujeros donde se podía ver el infinito vació negro.

De repente Stu se lanzo sobre Murdoc abrazándolo, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.- Gracias gracias gracias gracias... Oh muchas gracias por salvarme la vida gracias gracias gracias... –exclamo el peliazul sonriendo.

Cuando pudo Murdoc lo empujo lejos de si.- Aléjate de mi tu!... odio los abrazos.

-Oh!... esta bien... pero de todas formas muchas gracias- Stu-Pot tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias porque?- lo ve inquisidoramente.

-Es que si no fuera por ti jamás habría podido despertar de nuevo. Me salvaste la vida, te estaré eternamente agradecido...

-Aaa... – el pelinegro no sabia que decir. Pensándolo bien el _técnicamente_ le salvo la vida, aunque no tenia idea de cómo paso. Talvez fue de la misma forma en que un televisión que no se ve uno la golpea y, de vez en cuando, esta vuelve a funcionar. –Si!... te salve la vida, ahora como garantía me debes tu alma.

-Hmmm es justo.- Acepto el muchacho. De pronto un terrible dolor recae en Stu que le obliga a sostenerse la cabeza.-Ayayayayaya me duele... – se quejaba.

Murdoc se preocupo. Se acerco para examinarlo.- Déjame ver...- paso la mano por su azulado pelo, retirándola cuando sintió algo liquido, de color rojo.- Estas sangrando... mejor te llevo a un hospital

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se puso un brazo al hombro para sostenerlo. Noto con fastidio que el coche había pasado a mejor vida- Creo que tendremos que caminar.

Después de cruzar varias cuadras y calles, hostigados por la curiosa mirada de los transeúntes, Murdoc se sentó en un banco con el chico al lado.

-Ay ay ay ay...

-Ya te vas a callar!- Murdoc estaba arto de escuchar sus quejas en todo el camino.

-Pero duele mucho...- Stu se veía al borde del llanto.

-Ufff. Mira allí ahí una tienda, voy a comprarte unas aspirinas, me esperas aquí, entendido.

-Si!- asintió entusiasmado. Quedando solo en el banco soporto como pudo la migraña. Pero a pesar de esto estaba muy feliz de estar de nuevo en el mundo, saludando a cada persona que pasaba con amplia sonrisa, pero sin saber porque estas se le alejaban con cara de espanto.

-Hey imbecil toma.- Murdoc le lanzo un tubo pequeño anaranjado de píldoras.-Me dijeron que el hospital esta a unas cuadras así que... oye! No te las tomes todas a la vez!- Stu se trago cuatro píldoras.

-Pero las necesito.

Murdoc soltó otro suspiro.- Solo vámonos ...

ººººº

Era una noche tranquila en el hospital, todos los pacientes en ella dormían pacíficamente, o en su defecto por resultado de los calmantes que se les suministraban. Un pelinegro fumaba a las afueras de este, nervioso porque su amigo así tres horas que se fue con el doctor.

-Ojala no se muera de una hemorragia o algo.-Murdoc aplasto su cigarrillo en la pared e ingreso de nuevo en el edificio. Se sentó en la sala de espera para, precisamente, esperar. Se recargo en el respaldo y descanso.

Felizmente dormitaba cuando alguien lo despertó...- SABIA QUE ESTARIAS AQUI!.- el pobre satanista, por efecto del susto, brinco del asiento tan alto que cayo detrás de este. Cuando se asomo por el respaldo le espanto el furioso, o mas bien, iracundo rostro de Paula.

-Oh... el dragón despertó...

-Cual es tu problema maldita sea! Solo tenias que vigilarlo! Nada mas!

-Ssshhhh baja la voz.- ya la gente los estaba viendo.

-No me calles! Eres un asesino! ASESINO!

Murdoc extendió sus brazos, tratando de serenar a la histérica pelinegra- Escúchame!... cálmate... si fue mi culpa, actué como un cretino. Bien! Pero créeme cuando te digo que Stuart esta bien. Dice que le duele la cabeza pero...

-Dice?... si el no puede hablar

-Lo se pero algo ocurrió y ahora esta despierto

-Mientes

-No miento!

-Mientes tu maldito hijo de... – pero es interrumpida.

Repentinamente Stu vino corriendo y volvió a abrazar a Murdoc por la espalda.-WAAHHH! Muds pensé que no te encontraría. Podemos irnos ya?

-Inbecil te dije que no mas abrazos!

-Ups lo siento.-lo suelta.

Paula se quedo paralizada. Como era posible que él que hasta hace unas horas era un vegetal, hablara y caminara como si nada hubiera pasado. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Hola Paula amor me alegra verte.- Stu le sonrió cálidamente.

Ella le pone los brazos al cuello y esconde su rostro en el cuello del peliazul. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.- A mi... también me alegra...

-Hay que tiernos hn- Murdoc dice sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero... que le paso a tus ojos?- Paula noto los dos agujeros en su cara.

-Eerrrrr... yo...

-Señor Tusspot le dije que no abandonara la habitación!.-Un doctor se les acerco a los chicos.

-Creo que se me olvido- Stu ríe nervioso.

-Cretino- murmura el pelinegro

-Doctor el estará bien no?- el tono de Paula denotaba preocupación.

-Ustedes son sus amigos no? Mejor acompáñenme... usted también Señor Tusspot.

-Pero no quiero!- Ya empezaba a hacer berrinche de niño chiquito. Murdoc le pega en la cabeza, que por cierto estaba nuevamente vendada.- Deja de quejarte y camina.

-... Odio los hospitales.- susurro un ya resignado Stuart.

Una vez en la oficina del doctor, procedió a explicar.- Físicamente ablando, el Señor Tusspot se encuentra bien. No huesos rotos, no hemorragias internas, nada.

-Pero y sus ojos?- pregunto Paula

-A eso me dirigía. Sacamos unas radiografías de su cráneo y encontramos que tiene dos fracturas justo en la zona de los globos oculares, y creo a habido una hemorragia que a teñido toda la zona de la cornea, al secarse adquirió ese color oscuro, pero por suerte no esta ciego. En cuanto a su cerebro se han deteriorado algunas zonas del mismo, quizás por el coma, lo que a producido una regresión mental.

-O sea que ahora es un idiota.- dijo sin escrúpulos Murdoc.

-A perdido parte de su capacidad intelectual, o sea si.- Todos lo miraron, mientras Stu perdía su vista en los extraños instrumentos del doc, que no le inspiraban ninguna confianza.

-La migraña es secuela de las fracturas, pero no es algo muy grave. Solo deberá tomar los medicamentos que voy a recetarle.

Salieron al hospital y se iban camino al apartamento.- Y tu que nos sigues? Ya no te necesitamos de niñera por si no te diste cuenta.- Dijo Paula, quien pensaba que al fin se había librado del satanista.

-No tengo auto urraca, y mi Winnebago me queda muy lejos.

-Y eso que me importa?

-No podemos dejarlo afuera Paula, y además parece que va a llover.- Stu hablo a favor del pelinegro, pero ella no pensaba ceder.-Solo una noche porfa.

Paula no podía resistirse a esa cara de cachorro que le ponía.-Solo una noche.- dijo rápidamente y siguió caminando enojada.

En casa todos se fueron a dormir. Murdoc durmió en el sofá con unas mantas que le paso Stu. Mientras el y Paula se acostaron juntos en su cama.

-Seguro que estas bien?.- Paula se acomodo al lado de el dándose cuanta de cuanto lo había extrañado.

-Si estoy bien, las aspirinas me calman la migraña.

-Es que no quiero que nada le pase a mi Stu-Pot.- se abrazo a el.

-No te preocupes... a si! Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Hn?

-Tu y yo somos ahora parte de una banda de música, no es genial?-el sonríe emocionado.

-Que?- Paula no entendía.

-Y ya no me llamo Stu-Pot, ahora soy 2D.

-2D?

-Si, te explico...

_**Flash Back**_

A pocas cuadras del hospital, Stu seguía quejándose de su jaqueca.- Las condenadas aspirinas no funcionan!

-Ten paciencia, dales tiempo a que hagan efecto.- dijo un muy estresado Murdoc.

-Es que ya no aguanto mas ay...

-Mira, te compre las malditas aspirinas y te llevo al jodido hospital, si te duele la cabeza no es mi problema...!

Stu, después de la regañada, trato de distraerse con algo.-No es mi problema... – Murmuro, por algo la sonaba la frase y recordó.- _It´s not my problem... It´s not my… probleeeem…_

Canto el verso de una de sus canciones favoritas de Blur "Song 2". Tenia una increíble voz, incomparable, quizás solo con los ángeles. Murdoc quedo fascinado. –Vaya voz...

-Ya se es horrible. Por mas que practico no logro mejorar-se entristeció.

-No, digo que tu voz es asombrosa. Muchos matarían por tener una voz como la tuya.

-En serio te gusto?-Stu se sintió halagado.

-Pues claro... sabes que? Estoy decidido.

-A que?

-Recuerdas que te hable de mi futura banda, bien tu serás mi cantante.

-De veras? Y tu que serás?

-Yo seré el bajista. Ahora solo nos faltaría un guitarrista y un baterista para terminar.

-Paula toca la guitarra, podríamos incluirla.

Murdoc duda.-No lo creo, ella no querrá.

-Y si la convenzo?

Se encogió de hombros -Como quieras.

-Wiii! Entonces tu, yo y Paula somos una banda... Oye por cierto como te llamabas?- se ríe nervioso por ser tan distraído.

-Hmmm... Murdoc Niccals.- "Por Satan que idiota" pensó.

-Murdoc... puedo llamarte Muds? Suena mas simpático.

-Si con eso te callas, si.

Al fin en el clínica, Murdoc lo registro mientras el peliazul esperaba en un banco. Al verlo se dio cuenta que lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, eso le dio una idea. Fue a sentarse a su lado.-Ahí viene el doctor... y estaba pensando en que tu necesitas un nombre artístico.

-Artístico?

-Si, algo fácil de recordar y que se apegue a ti. Se me ocurrió algo como 2D, por los accidentes dos desgracias tu entiendes...

-Si... me gusta 2D!

-Ok entonces así lo dejaremos.

_**End Flash Back**_

-No lo se Stu.

-2D, dime 2D.-insistió

-Esta bien 2D, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Porque no?

-Porque no me agrada ese Murdoc. Que no ves que nos la pasamos gritándonos e insultándonos. No lo quiero cerca, no después de lo que te hizo...

-Me salvo la vida Paula...

-El hombre conducía borracho!- trato de que entendiera su punto de vista.

-Pero me llevo a un hospital. Paula, el nos esta dando la oportunidad que siempre esperamos. Ahora ya no tengo trabajo y tu no puedes mantenernos. No tenemos nada que perder porque no?

Paula no tenia ningún argumento lo bastante fuerte para hacerle cambiar de idea y además se veía tan emocionado, tal vez no fuera tan malo.-Me rindo Stu-digo 2D.

-Estas dentro?

-Estoy dentro- finalizo besándolo.

ººººº

-QUE COSA!- gritaron al unísono Paula y, el ahora renombrado, 2D.

Una vez que se hubieron puesto de acuerdo los tres empezaron a ensayar en el departamento y pensar en ideas para canciones. Practicaban cuando Paula volvía de la cafetería. Murdoc traía su bajo, el cual que se lo había regalado su padre un cumpleaños.

-Que el sábado vamos a tocar en vivo frente a un publico, de verdad.

-Oye no insultes a mi osito.- 2D se dirigió a su oso de peluche.-No lo escuches, tu eres un buen oso...- y se fue a la cocina. Murdoc rodó sus ojos.

-Como crees que vamos a tocar?-pregunto Paula

-Tenemos una canción.

-Si, que terminamos ayer y no tenemos tonada.

-Entonces tendremos que empezar ahora.

-Con cinco días para practicar?

-Por eso tendremos que tocar todo el tiempo.-Murdoc saca un cigarrillo.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Deja de hacerlas.

-Murdoc! No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera!

-No lo hago, es por el bien de la banda!

-Wo wo wo tranquilos los dos.-2D los interrumpió.-Cual es el problema **ahora**?

-tengo que ir a la cafetería y el insiste en que me quede a ensayar.

-Pero si lo hacemos bien ganaremos mas de lo que tu puedes tener en cuatro meses de trabajo- Murdoc sacude la ceniza del cigarro.

-Si ganamos eso, no necesitarías ir a la cafetería...- murmuro 2D a Paula.

-Quieres que renuncie?

-Si ni siquiera te gusta ir...

A Paula le sonó tentador, vivir de la música, de su amada guitarra. –Acepto.

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir.- dijo cuando ya estaban por tocar. Era en un bar nocturno y hoy, casualmente, había casa llena.

-Se optimista lo haremos bien- la animo su novio. Los tres subieron a la tarima, Murdoc y Paula se sentaron en unas sillas dispuestas y 2D tomo el micrófono.

-Bien... hmm... nosotros somos...- penso un segundo, se volteo apresurado y miro a sus otros dos compañeros- oigan como nos llamamos?

-Ah?... sabia que me olvidaba algo...-Murdoc se paso una mano por la cara.

-Vaya momento para acordarte... no se inventa algo...- Paula estaba nerviosa.

2D se volvió de nuevo al publico.- Nosotros somos...- y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente- ... Gorilla... y vamos a tocar nuestra primera canción "Ghost Train" disfrútenlo...

Horas después, afuera del bar Paula y 2D fumaban esperando a que Murdoc saliera con la paga.- Tienes una hermosa voz.

-Y a mi me gusto como tocaste.

Se sonrieron. Lo hicieron bien, a la gente le gusto mucho su música. Incluso les aplaudieron al terminar. Eso los lleno de confianza para seguir con el proyecto.

-Hey tórtolos- los llamo el pelinegro que salía del edificio.

-Y bien?- pregunto muy curioso 2D

-El tipo es un tacaño, pero logre que pagara lo justo. Aquí esta su parte.

-Hey! Por que tu tienes mas?-2D noto que Murdoc se queda con la mayor parte.

-Porque soy el líder, yo gano mas.- dijo mientras lo guardaba en su chaqueta.

-Si claro- Paula con cara de "si yo te creo"

Después de esa noche estuvieron presentándose en diferentes sitios, con algunas que otra canción nueva, ganado buen dinero. Añadiendo al repertorio, 2D se compro un órgano que le vino muy a la mano. Pero a pesar de eso seguía faltándoles algo.

Ese algo fue encontrado cuando Murdoc y 2D entraban a una tienda de discos e instrumentos, de nombre Soho record. Notaron que se comenzaba a hacer una multitud en torno a un sujeto que tocaba una batería. Realmente era muy bueno y con un excelente ritmo.

Pero la diversión acabo cuando el gerente lo suspendió. -Muy bien el espectáculo se acabo, fuera todo el mundo, y tu sal de ahí.-esto ultimo al tipo de la batería.

-Hombre, justo cuando empezaba a calentar.- dijo con un marcado acento americano. Se levanto y se dirigía a la salida.

-Wow oíste eso Muds oíste

-Si inbecil no estoy sordo. Vamos.

Ambos corrieron detrás del tipo, se trataba de un enorme negro de camiseta verde, jeans azules y una gorra amarilla.-Espera, quiero hablar contigo!- grito Murdoc al afro-americano, quién se dio vuelta a verlos.

-Quien? Yo?-pregunto confundido a los dos ingleses, que estaban jadeando por la corrida.

-Ah... ah... ah… creo que tengo que dejar de fumar-se lamento 2D.

-Ah... si tu, la forma que tocar es extraordinaria- exclamo el pelinegro.

-Gracias hombre, ustedes son los primeros que se toman tantas molestias para decirme un cumplido- sonrió.

-Eso creo. Me presento soy Murdoc Niccals y este... ¿adonde se fue?- Murdoc miro para todos lados sin encontrar al peliazul.

-Que no es ese tu amigo?- el negro apunto al medio de la calle. Efectivamente 2D se encontraba en medio de ella, como llevaba lentes negros, a pedido de Paula porque sus ojos todavía seguían algo sensibles, no distinguía a donde se dirigía.

-Imbecil! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-Que? AAHHHH!- dos autos pasaron rápidamente a su lado, por instinto se cubrió la cara, al terminar de pasar les grito enfadado.- Aprendan a conducir cretinos! AAHHH!

Murdoc lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastro de vuelta a la vereda.- Tu eras el que se puso en medio de la calle estúpido! Ahora te quedas aquí sino quieres que te tire de vuelta los dientes!

-No Murdoc! aquí me quedo- dijo tapándose la boca.

-Parece que es algo tonto- dijo el desconocido, que había observado toda la escena con fascinación y un poco divertido.

Murdoc suspiro- Perdónalo no puede evitarlo, en parte es mi culpa que sea así, el es Stuart Tusspot, pero prefiere que le llamen 2D por dos incidentes que tuvo.

-Ya veo. Me llamo Russel Hobbs y soy de Nueva York.

-Y que te trae a la vieja Londres Russel?

-Tuve algunos problemas en York, solo vine aquí en busca de un poco de paz.

-Y donde aprendiste a tocar así?

-Es secreto. ¿a que vine tanta pregunta?

-Lo que sucede es que estoy formando una banda, hasta ahora somos yo, el imbecil que tengo al lado y su novia, nos esta yendo bastante bien pero si te nos unirás Russel seria perfecto.

-Unirme a una banda- se sostuvo el mentón con la mano considerándolo.- No lo se hombre, tendría que pensarlo... tendrías algún teléfono para llamarlos?

-Claro claro.- Murdoc sonrió, sabia que pronto lo volverían a ver.

-Bien tengo que irme, tal vez nos veamos pronto. Andando cara de susto- Murdoc se retira.

-Hasta pronto Russ- 2D le sonríe y corre detrás del bajista.- Espera Muds!

Russel los vio irse, miro la tarjeta y sigui su camino. Llego a su pequeña casa y se sentó en un sillón prendiendo la tele. Dejo la tarjeta con el numero en una pequeña mesa al frente, al igual que la gorra pudiendo ver sus totalmente blancos ojos, al contrario de los de 2D- Tu que crees? Debería ir con ellos?- pregunto a la nada.

-_A mi me parecieron simpáticos..._ –contesto una voz dentro de su cabeza, con el mismo acento americano.

Russel había tenido una infancia tranquila, hasta los 12 años, estaba volviendo de la escuela con su pandilla de amigos cuando todos se involucraron en un fatal incidente. Russel fue el único sobreviviente, después de recuperarse supo que había sido poseído por las almas de todos sus amigos fallecidos, estas se fusionaron para forma un solo ente, que se hacia llamar Del. A pesar de varios exorcismos no se pudo expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Se fue a vivir a Londres para estar tranquilo sin que nadie lo viera como un fenómeno. Gracias a Del adquiero su talento para la batería, hip hop, rap, y otros estilos.

-Pero si supieran la verdad querrían seguir con nosotros?

-_Vamos hombre! Que no los viste, el tipo Murdoc es adorador del diablo y el chico 2D a dejado de ser en parte humano, pude sentirlo. No creo que sea lo mas raro para ellos un médium que tiene un espíritu alojado en la cabeza _

-Es verdad, gracias Del

-_Por nada n-n_

ººººº

Russel decidió unirse a los chicos, a quienes les agrado su presencia ya que era un tipo bastante tranquilo y con buen humor, pero enojado, cuidado quien estuviera cerca. Tal vez un poco glotón pero no tenia importancia al grupo.

Gracias al afro-americano sus canciones adquirieron un nuevo ritmo, haciendo mas popular a "Gorilla". El nombre no había sido cambiado por que ya los conocían por el mismo y tampoco tenían nada mejor. En los dos meses que pasaron, desde que 2D volvió al mundo de los vivos, la situación les favorecía, pero para Murdoc no era suficiente, tenia altas expectativas para la joven banda.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Paula.

-4.48- contesto Russel.

-Y a que hora debían estar?- tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-4.10 mas o menos.

-A...

-Tranquila Paula, si dicen que estarían aquí es porque lo harán...

Russel no entendía como le hacia 2D para soportar las peleas entre los dos pelinegros y todavía tener ganas de sonreír. Ahora mismo estaban en la entrada del apartamento esperando a que los otros dos volvieran, Murdoc prometió que tenia una sorpresa para todos.

De repente un auto dobla la esquina rápidamente y se dirige hacia ellos. Ya cuando los tenían en frente dio una frenada que hizo que los conductores rebotan contra el asiento.

-Maldición Murdoc! quieres que me llame 3D o que!

El satanista ignoro el comentario. Se dirigió a sus otros dos compañeros –Aquí llegamos.

-Tarde como siempre y con un cacharro- dijo despectiva la guitarrista.

-No es un cacharro, es un Geep solo necesita un poco de pintura y arreglo, será el auto de la banda.

-Y en esto te gastaste todo nuestro dinero? o.oU- fue Russel el que lo miro con duda ahora.

-No gastar, invertir.- corrigió saltando del Geep, 2D lo siguió- y no, no es todo, verán, ahora ya no viviremos en esos cochinos departamentos y casas pequeñas...

-Y tu Winnebago?.- interrumpió 2D

-Calla imbecil... como decía, ya no tendremos que vivir como la gente común.

-Eso que significa?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Empaquen sus cosas, porque nos mudamos a Essex

La noticia no fue bien recibida por todos, a los dos chicos les pareció bien pero Paula se enfado. Ella tenia un carácter tan fuerte con el del satanista, por eso a ella no le gustaba que le mandaran, y siempre le haría la contra sea lo que el propusiera. Solo seguía en la banda por 2D, pero ya empezaba a tener dudas acerca de esto.

Como de costumbre 2D volvió a convencerla. Todos empacaron y se subieron al descuidado Geep. El camino era largo de Londres a Essex. Parando cada tanto para comer, dormir, cargar combustible y otras necesidades.

Era de mañana cuando los chicos continuaron su viaje. Murdoc los obligo a levantarse temprano, por lo que los ánimos de todos estaban irritables.

-Ya llegamos?

-No

-Cuanto queda?

-Un poco mas.

-mmm... ya llegamos?

-No

-y ahora?

-No

-Que tal ahora?

-No

-y ahorita?

-Si

-De veras!

-No

-...

-...

-Ya llegamos?

-AAHHH QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!

-NO TIENES QUE GRITARME!

-POR QUE NO SE CALLAN LOS DOS!

-NO GRITEN TRIO DE IDIOTAS!

Hubo silencio en el vehículo.

-Ya...- iba a preguntar 2D pero se detuvo al recibir la furibunda mirada de los tres.- ... vale vale no pregunto.

Pero con su nueva naturaleza inquieta de niño, 2D no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Estaba aburrido de ver el paisaje, así que se desabrocho el cinturón y se asomo por el asiento.- Hey Russ nunca nos dijiste por que tienes los ojos blancos.

-No lo había echo?- trato de evitar el tema

-No que yo recuerde.

-Como si recordaras mucho.-comento Murdoc

-Oh bien...- siguió Russel resignado - es una larga historia... me mude aquí por mi salud, verán hace unos años yo y unos amigos por casualidad quedamos en medio de un tiroteo de pandillas...

-Oh pobres- exclamo Paula poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

-Si... desgraciadamente yo fue el único que sobrevivió, quede inconsciente por varios días. Ahora está es la parte que no podrían entender... cuando volví a mi hogar descubrí que estaba poseído por las almas de mis amigos que se unieron para formar a Del. Yo soy un médium, me hicieron varios exorcismos pero aun tengo a Del en la cabeza...- dijo las ultimas palabras en voz baja sin saber que esperar de sus compañeros.

Todos lo miraron con grandes ojos, incluido Murdoc que se volteo unos segundos antes de volver la atención al camino.- Wow... asombrosa historia Russ.- 2D corto el silencio.

-Que? Acaso no creen que estoy loco o algo?- jamás creyó ser tan bien comprendido.

-Por que habría de pensar eso?- dijo el sonriente peliazul.

-Lo que importa es que estas bien- dijo la guitarrista

-Aun así seguirás siendo nuestro baterista- finalizo el satanista.

-Gracias chicos, no se que decir- Russel estaba feliz de ser aceptado.

-Para que son los amigos?... AAHHH!- 2D sintió que era jalado hacia bajo de la camiseta por el satanista, obligándole a sentarse.

-Deja de comportarte como niño. Ya casi llegamos...

Y era cierto, entraron a una ciudad algo antigua, donde se detuvieron a almorzar y continuaron a zonas mas rurales y tranquilas. Cuando llegaron a una parte solitaria pudieron divisar por primera vez una alta colina en donde se alzaba un enorme complejo. Se notaba que fue abandonado por muchos años.

-Bien llegamos... – sonrió Murdoc

-Aquí es en donde viviremos?- pregunto dubitativa la pelinegra

-Se ve tan lúgubre... genial!- 2D exclamo

El Geep paso a través de una verja oxidada y vieja continuando su ascensión al complejo. En la entrada 2D, Paula y Russel se bajaron, Murdoc le lanzo una llave a Russ. –Ahí tienes yo voy a estacionar el Geep en el carpark.- y se fue.

-Tenemos carpark?- se asombro 2D.

El edifico era enorme, con una doble puerta de entrada, dos ventanales corrían paralelos por toda la pared derecha, acompañado por otro mas grande que permitía una vista panorámica de todo el terreno, y del techo emergía dos torres a cada lado del complejo.

Cuando entraron se encontraron en un largo pasillo lleno de polvo y la pintura se caía de las paredes. Con varios corredores a los que faltaban puertas, los tres se separaron para recorrer mejor el lugar.

Paula y Russel se tomaron el ascensor al segundo piso, no era la gran cosa, todo lucia igual de abandonado. Una habitación tenia un montón de mesas juntas en un rincón por lo que pensaron que seria un buen lugar para comer, Russel la llamo la sala del Café.

Después se encontraron en un cuarto bastante amplio con cama, armario y una buena vista afuera.- es lindo, aquí es donde me quedo.- Paula dejo su bolso en la cama.

-Muy bien, entonces la dejo para que haga sus cosas.- Ambos se sonrieron y el afro-americano cerro la puerta con el numero 17 escrito en rojo.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, 2D seguía explorado su nuevo hogar, encontró la cocina, la sala y el cuarto de música en el cual había una vieja consola que no sabia si todavía funcionaba, prefirió no tocarla. Después abrió otra puerta descubriendo que se trataba del baño, miro un momento hasta que encontró un pequeño demonio negro de largas y puntiagudas orejas con cola en forma de flecha en la punta, tenia una lata de pintura en la mano, le mostró los dientes y gruño.

-Estas ocupado así que mejor me voy- sonrió afectadamente y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas daban. Se detuvo cuando llego al carpark, quizás tendría que avisarle a Murdoc de ese pequeño... sea lo que fuera eso. Se había apoyado en la pared pero esta cedió y el peliazul cayo de espaldas.

Encontró una nueva alcoba con muchos estantes y una cama con sabanas naranjas, y allí fue donde se instalo.

ººººº

La noche cayo sobre el edificio en la colina. Todos se juntaron en un amplio cuarto de primer piso al que decidieron que seria la sala, no había muebles por lo que tiraron una manta en el piso y allí se sentaron a comer unas hamburguesas que ordenaron del pueblo, y una sopa de fideos para 2D por su estricto vegetarianismo.

-Este lugar es enorme.- dijo el ultimo

-Habrá que limpiar y traer muebles, así será mucho mas acogedor.- Paula se apoyo en el hombro de su novio.

-Por cierto Murdoc ¿cuánto te costo este lugar?- pregunto el afro-americano.

El satanista se atoro un momento y tosió frenéticamente.-Arggg... cof cof... costo lo suficiente ¿por qué preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad es todo...- a Russel le pareció ver algo de paranoia.

Mas rato todos fueron a sus nuevas habitaciones, a dormir en lo que todos creían apacible noche. El silencio y la oscuridad rondaron juntos por los pasillos, metiendose hasta por la mas pequeña grita en una pared o agujero de ratón.

Pero un crujido atravesó como filosa navaja, hiriendo al silencio reinante. 2D, que tuvo que levantarse forzosamente para buscar sus calmantes para la cabeza, lo escucho. Estaba especialmente sensible a cualquier estimulo a causa de la migraña, se tomo unas pastillas y espero.

El crujido se repitió después de unos minutos, unos eternos cinco minutos. El peliazul se asomo, nada mas que oscuridad encontró, pero un nuevo sonido, una especie de murmullo, llego de lejos.

Curioso quiso saber el origen de los sonidos. Salió a la penumbra, tenia su ropa de siempre porque se le olvido ponerse pijama. Siguió al ruido por los pasillos ahora sombríos, abriendo las puertas con ese inevitable y fastidioso crujido. No sabia muy bien en que parte se encontraba pero de repente tuvo la certeza de que estaba enfrente a la fuente del ruido.

Un penetrante olor a podrido le llego, tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en no vomitar. En las sombras distinguió la silueta de una persona, pero eso no podía ser, lo habían cerrado todo y en un lugar tan aislado quien podría venir a esta hora de la noche. Esa persona se dio vuelta y el cantante vio ojos vacíos en ese cuerpo. La cosa abrió la boca, de donde salía un aliento pestilente a muerte.- Ceereebroossss.

2D, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que eso era un zombi de verdad. Su piel había adquirido un asqueroso color verde a causa del proceso de putrefacción, le faltaba una oreja, pelo y en muchas partes podía verse el hueso y gusanos asomarse por lo poco de carne que todavía conservaba. Vestía el clásico traje negro que se les pone cuando son colocados en el ataúd, claro que estaba destrozado en las piernas y brazos y todo embarrado.

Este se le lanzo encima, el chico estaba espantado por la horripilante criatura, chillo cuando lo arrincono contra la pared. Con los brazos extendidos 2D lo mantuvo alejado pero las manos de la cosa se aferraron a sus hombros, las uñas clavándose en su carne. 2D gimió, sintiendo además la fría y pegajosa piel en sus manos, asqueado y con miedo no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La boca, con el frió hálito de la expiación, se abría y cerraba intentando morderlo. Aumento la fuerza en las manos, las uñas hundiéndose mas provocaron un agudo dolor en el peliazul, percatándose que se debilitaba, viendo como la boca se acercaba mas y mas. Cerro los ojos y grito.

Entonces algo golpeo al zombi arrojándolo lejos del cantante. Era Murdoc, que se había levanto para ir al baño, cuando volvía al Winnebago escucho el primer grito de 2D y corrió a ver lo que pasaba. Al encontrar la horrible escena tomo una silla y le pego en la cabeza de la cosa y no paro de golpearla, astillas y sangre saltando por todos lados, hasta que la silla quedo echa pedazos. Fue con 2D y lo sacudió un poco, el chico estaba en shock.

-Hey inbecil, estas bien? Contéstame Stu!

2D reacciono, parpadeo y lo miro confundido.- Murdoc... q-que paso?

Pero se quedaron rígidos cuando escucharon un crujido, voltearon lentamente para descubrir al zombi ponerse de pie, su cuello estaba roto por lo que la cabeza colgaba grotescamente, balanceándose a cada movimiento y los ojos no dejaban de observarlos.

-Carajo... levántate!- Murdoc agarro del brazo a 2D ignorando sus clamores. Corrieron a la puerta, la cerraron de un portazo y Murdoc, temblando un poco, le puso llave.

Se alejaron de la puerta, esta se sacudió por el choque de la cosa que golpeaba buscando sesos que devorar. Ambos ingleses suspiraron aliviados y Murdoc le pego en la cabeza a 2D muy molesto.

-AY! Por que me pegas!

-Eres un cretino! Como haces para meterte en problemas!

-Eso no fue mi culpa!

Pero se detuvieron al escuchar los apresurados pasos de sus otros compañeros en pijamas.

-Que paso!- Paula estaba muy turbada.

-Escuchamos gritos y vinimos a ver que sucedía.- Russel dijo con calma.

-Mejor vamos a la sala y te explico todo.- Murdoc tomo el ensangrentado brazo de 2D alejándose. Los otros dos vieron un momento la puerta, que todavía se sacudía. No queriendo saber que estaba detrás de ella siguieron a los otros a la sala.

Russel se puso a desinfectar las heridas en los hombros del cantante mientras escuchaban la explicación.- Y si no fuera por Muds ahora seria comida de zombi... ¡ay! Eso duele Russ...

-Pero tu no deberías de preocuparte- Murdoc dejaba que el humo del cigarrillo escapara de su boca.

-Porque?

-Por que tu no tienes cerebro tonto ¬¬

-Ja ja muy gracioso Muds ¬-¬

-Momento, zombis? tienen que estar bromeando- Paula dijo escéptica.- Los zombis solo son monstruos de película, o cuentos para asustar a los niños antes de ir a dormir.

-Pues a mi se me hizo muy real.- dijo 2D con un escalofrió.

-Quieres ir a verlo? Te llevo si quieres.- Murdoc también se había asustado, pero no lo demostraría.

-Nadie va a ningún lado.- Russel termino de vendar los hombros del cantante.- Sea lo que fuere que ataco a D es peligroso. Que tal si hay mas?

-Cierto.- Murdoc uso un tono de voz autoritario.- Esta noche nos quedaremos todos aquí en la sala con uno que vigile cada hora.

Nadie le discutió así que pasaron la noche en vela, excepto Paula. Ya a la mañana, y después de tres tazas de café para los chicos, se dirigieron al cuarto donde dejaron encerrada a la cosa. Armados con un bate del afro y una pistola del satanista, abrieron lentamente la puerta, Russel se asomo y después de unos segundos entro tranquilamente.- Este es el zombi?- pregunto tocando con el bate al cuerpo podrido en el suelo inerte.

-Si! Ese era!- grito 2D

-Pero tal parece que ahora si esta muerto.- Murdoc pateo al zombi, comprobando por si mismo que efectivamente no se levantaría.

-Como sea saquéenlo afuera, esta apestado a mil demonios aquí.- Paula se hacia un abanico con la mano.

Murdoc y Russel sacaron el cuerpo mientras 2D y Paula buscaban mas por todo el edificio. Lo sacaron por la salida del carpark y lo tiraron viendo como rodaba cuesta abajo. A ellos llego la pareja.- No encontramos nada de nada... hey que es eso?- Paula apunto a lo lejos.

-Uh... es un bosque amor.-contesto su novio.

-No, eso antes del bosque.

-Eso parece...

-Un cementerio.- finalizo Russel por 2D. Todos vieron a Murdoc, que se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado.-Que?... todas las celebridades tienen uno a mano.

-Siiii... y con muertos vivientes incluido.-sarcasmo de Paula.

-Druidas.- dijo 2D con gesto pensativo.

-Que?- todos preguntaron.

-Ya saben, en la época de los celtas, siglo II a.c hasta siglo II d.c, Inglaterra tenia zonas en donde efectuaban rituales sagrados, este lugar es perfecto para ello. Tal vez cuando los romanos usurparon el condado de Essex, los druidas debieron de maldecirlos, algo así como "Y los muertos se levantaran por la noche para atormentarlos hasta el fin de los tiempos", la maldición debió de permanecer durante todo el asentamiento romano, los sajones, los daneses en el 878, etc, etc.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la explicación de 2D.- Como es que sabes todo eso?.- pregunto el bajista.

-Saber que?

-Eso de los druidas y celtas, eso!

-Que es celta? Eso se come?- todos se resignaron, no tenia remedio.

-Olvídalo hombre- Russel le sonrió.

-Como sea, tu no nos dijiste nada de un cementerio embrujado.-Paula apunto a Murdoc.

-Iba a hacerlo... después de un tiempo.- las ultimas palabras las dijo en voz baja.

-Y que? Ibas a esperar a que una de esas cosas nos comiera para avisarnos.

-Claro que no. Yo soy el líder de esta banda y soy responsable de todo lo que pueda pasarle.

-Muy bien perfecto. Pero Stu y yo nos vamos, no pienso quedarme a vivir en este maldito lugar.- finalizando se retiro al interior del residencia.

-Pero... pero Paula.- 2D corrió detrás de ella.

-No piensas hacer nada.- Russel miro como la pareja se alejaba.

-No. Estoy seguro de que face-ache hará algo. Siempre lo hace.- Contesto tranquilamente sacando un cigarrillo y se pone en camino.

Ya adentro en el cuarto con la inscripción del numero 17 Paula buscaba su bolso.- Quien se cree que es? Ya vera un día...- murmuraba abriendo el armario, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo-... quítame tus manos de encima tu...- se voltea rápidamente agarrandolo de la muñeca.

-Esta bien amor soy yo- 2D sonríe forzosamente.

-Oh... perdona Stu pensé que eras... tu sabes... el puede llegar a ser tan odioso como quisiera...

-Sssshhhh lo se... –2D la braza.- entiendo que los dos no pueden llevarse bien, pero Murdoc trata de ser, cual era la palabra... neutro. Intenta serlo tu también.

-Pero...

-Se que es repugnante, hule a alcohol y humo, es terco, malhablado, que no se baña desde... bueno desde que me desperté, pero son sus defectos. Yo tengo defectos también, soy medio vegetal...

-No tu...

-No me importa, lo acepto, al igual que los de Murdoc, Russel y los tuyos, sin ofender. Además todos juntos somos una gran banda, por favor Paula yo quiero seguir adelante, juntos.- entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, se miran a los ojos.

Paula reflexiona, era evidente que jamás se llevaría bien con "ese tipo", pero quería mucho a Stu-Pot, pero acaso su opinión no contaba? Ella también quería ser feliz. Que es lo que haría? Miro su ojos de ónix, que alguna vez habían sido rojos rubí, y decidió darle otro oportunidad... la ultima.

-Esta bien Stu.- y lo beso. Se separaron, se vieron, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse con mucha mas pasión. 2D puso sus manos en su cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos. Después ambos se lanzaron a la cama y se deshicieron de sus ropas.

Por la tarde, el peliazul despertó con la pelinegra en sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto y se vistió, le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y salió. Camino alegremente a la cocina por algo de alimento.

Allí Murdoc y Russel estaba jugando cartas, perdiendo por quinta vez el bajista las tiro al aire.-Eres mal perdedor.- sonríe triunfante el afro-americano.

-No soy mal perdedor, las cartas están trucadas.- espeta enojado.

-Si claro... pero miren quien es...

-Hola chicos.- saludo 2D

-Y bien?

-Bien que?

-Como esta la urraca?.- inquiere Murdoc mirando de reojo.

-Ah ella esta bien, no hay problema.- llena un vaso de agua y lo bebe bastante sediento.

Russel se ríe y Murdoc rueda los ojos.- Hey face-ache, como vamos a vivir aquí, ya le pusimos nombre a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Si ¿cómo?

-De ahora en adelante este lugar será "Los Estudios Kong"

ººººº

_Come on come on come on!  
Ghost train  
Come on come on come on!  
__Ghost train…_

2D finalizo la canción "Ghost Train", la primera en ser escrita, ahora un poco mejorada por la batería de Russel. Todos se reunieron en la sala de música a practicar y mejorar sus variadas aptitudes.

Habían pasado como cinco semanas. Arreglaron y mejoraron el estudio, pusieron muebles, y tiraron la mayor parte de la basura que había.

Pero en las relaciones era todo lo contrario. Paula y Murdoc se mantuvieron tranquilos al principio, pero los últimos días tenían fuertes discusiones que terminaban en abrupto silencio cada vez que 2D intervenía.

Murdoc, después de las peleas se encerraba en su Winnebago, y cuando estaba fuera, se desquitaba con 2D por cada error que cometiera, por pequeño que pudiera ser.

Paula también se mantenía silenciosa, salía mucho y volvía al atardecer. Aunque el satanista cerraba en cementerio, prefería ser precavida. Siempre hacia algún comentario cuando veía las marcas de golpes en su novio.

2D soportaba la situación como podía, sonriendo como si nada pasara, pero sufriendo por el echo de que las dos personas mas queridas para el lo lastimaran tanto, y no poder hacer nada por ello.

Russel también sentía la tensión pero no sabiendo si era correcto intervenir sin que no tuviera graves consecuencias, en especial por la salud del peliazul.

-Que no puedes tocar mejor que eso?

-Hago lo que puedo. Que tal tu?

-No necesito que me critique una urraca.

-Pues una urraca como yo tiene mas talento en su dedo meñique que tu en todo el cuerpo!

-y tu eres una jodida perra!

-Hijo de puta!

-Perra!

-CALLENSE!- 2D esta al borde del colapso.- ... mi cabeza me duele... – se sostuvo las sienes y salió a tomar sus pastillas.

-Miren lo que hicieron.- los regaña Russel, que también salió.

-El ensayo termino.- Murdoc dejo el bajo. Paula no lo escucha y se retira.

Paula se pone a pensar, simplemente no podía estar cerca de ese hombre, y todo por Stu, pero no importaba su opinión, lo que pensaba?. Por que Stu idolatraba tanto a Murdoc? si abusaba de el y lo humillaba. Y el se lo perdonaba. Paula sintió celos, y si Stu quería a Murdoc mas de lo que la quería a ella...? no, eso no podía ser... o si?

Lo encontró en la cocina con un vaso medio vació y una expresión relajada en el rostro. Ella se sentó frente a el.-Stuart... tenemos que hablar.

-Si...? de que?

-Stu... yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada malo te vuelva a pasar... por eso tenemos que irnos, abandonar la banda, por favor. Podemos volver a Londres, ganar algo con las canciones, y encontrar trabajo fijo. No importa la fama y todas esas cosas, solo quiero una vida normal...

2D lo piensa un rato. Después la mira indiferente.- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo.

-Que hago?

-Tratas de manipularme para que haga lo que **tu quieres**.

-Que...?

-Cuando encuentro algo que me gusta, tu siempre me lo quieres quitar

-Pero de que estas hablando?

-Te portas igual a la vez que querías que abandonara la tienda.

-Yo solo quería que desarrollaras tu potencial.

-No, lo que tu quieres es cambiarme. Si realmente te importara no lo harías! Toda mi vida tuve que soportar lo que dijeran de mi y yo trataba de agradarles. Sabes que? Ya no me importa!

-Y yo que! También tengo necesidades!

Ambos elevaron la voz, y la discusión se acaloraba cada vez mas.

-No puedo creer que te guste esta basurero!

-Al menos yo lo escogí!

-Y que hay de Murdoc! Es mas que obvio que te odia!

-... Me salvo la vida!

-Eso no le da derecho a tratarte como una bolsa para golpear! Es un maldito hijo de puta!

-No lo llames así!

De pronto los celos de Paula salieron a flote.- No puedo creerlo! Acaso te enamoraste de el o que!

-No! Lo respeto porque me trata como un ser humano!

"Como un ser humano?" pensó Paula, sabia que eso era mentira, ambos lo sabían, que era lo que le escondía Stu a ella?.- ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

Lo abofeteo.

2D cerro los ojos, volvió la cara a ella. Rápidamente la puso las manos al cuello, sosteniéndola fuertemente pero sin ahogarla. Ambos se miran enojados por la forma de ser del otro. 2D la empuja y se va en silencio. Paula cierra sus puños con fuerza llena de ira. Ya vería, le demostraría de lo que era capas su "amigo", de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser.

Camino por todo el estudio, husmeando, no pensaba bien, pero con una idea fija en la mente, un solo deseo: venganza.

En el pasillo encontró al pelinegro al que no quería mencionar su nombre pero igual tuvo que hacerlo.- Murdoc!

Este volteo a su dirección, parecía un poco mareado. Estaba borracho, como siempre. Perfecto. Camino lentamente así él.

-Que quieres?- contesto hoscamente.

-Solo quiero platicar... contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Si el bajista hubiera estado sobrio habría visto problemas en sus ojos.

2D se despertó. Había ido a su cuarto después de la pelea. Se durmió en su cama instantáneamente, estaba tan cansado de la tensión. Sabia que Paula jamás entendería lo que sentía por Murdoc, el era todo lo contrario a 2D, él era lo que a 2D le habría gustado ser, fuerte y decidido. Alguien con quien se podía identificar. Y talvez algo mas...

Se levanto, entro al edificio. Ahora solo quería ir a ver televisión o alguna película de zombis, lo que sea. A mitad del corredor se topó con Russel.- Hey D.

-Hey Russ- dijo en triste sonrisa.

-Estas bien? Se que todo esto es difícil para ti.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar... eh? Que demonios...?- escucho unos ruidos provenientes del baño, sin darse cuente fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí adentro encontró lo que nunca habría querido ver en toda su vida. Se quedo paralizado, parte de su mente se negaba a creerlo, otra le pedía que huyera, otra gritaba de rabia y dolor, pero solo se quedo quieto y en silencio, sin apartar la vista.

-Que sucede?- Russel miro sobre su hombro.- PERO QUE ES ESTO!

Murdoc y Paula estaban teniendo sexo. Los dos se horrorizaron al ser descubiertos, se apartaron, Murdoc se subió la bragueta y Paula se cubrió con su falda. Miraban frenéticamente a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que los salvara de esa situación.

-Yo... fue ella!... me obligo!... ella quería...! – Murdoc la apunto.

-Eso no... cállate!- le grito muy nerviosa Paula apartándose mechones de la cara.

-Tu me buscaste!... no digas que no!...

-TE VOY A MATAR!- grito Russel acercándose peligrosamente a Murdoc.

-ESPERA!... - Murdoc retrocedió pero no pudo eludir el golpe en el estomago, que le quito el aire, y otra golpiza en la cara, que lo lanzo al suelo.

Paula estaba asustada por todo lo que había desatado por su deseo de venganza.

-AARRRGGG!... MALDITO HIJO DE...!... ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!- grito el satanista, cubriéndosela con las manos, a través de ellas la sangre chorreaba roja y espesa, manchando sus pantalones. Jadeaba dolorosamente por la boca.

-TE DI LO QUE MERECIAS!

Paula ya no quería seguir viendo, se volteo y encontró a 2D, quieto como estatua, sus ojos ocultos por mechones azules, indiferente a los gritos.

-Stu... yo...

Pero el empezó a caminar despacio saliendo del baño, ignorando los consiguientes gritos. Paula lo siguió.- Espera Stu...!

Se detuvo, el le daba las espalda, no quería verla.- Yo... no es lo que parece... el me violo... – trataba de excusarse.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca del cantante. Su voz era fría como el hielo.- No me mientas, Murdoc nunca querría tocarte... a menos que tu lo quisieras.

-...

-Ambos sabemos que querías lastimarme... Felicidades, lo lograste.

-Stu... – sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Ahora alguien tiene que irse, o tu o yo, pero alguien se va de aquí. Si tanto odias esta vida Paula porque no te vas?

Paula miro al piso.- E-entiendo...

Ambos siguieron su camino, en direcciones contrarias.

Para cuando amaneció al otro día, Paula ya había empacado todas sus cosas. Se puso el bolso al hombro, suspiro. Salió despacio. Pasando por la cocina encontró a 2D dormido sobre la mesa rodeado de varias botellas de cerveza, algunas rotas en el piso, los pedazos reflejaban la luz que entraba por la ventana. Le acaricio el cabello.-Quizás nunca debimos ser...- le beso la frente a su ex novio.

En el marco de la puerta la esperaba el baterista, también con dura mirada, había escuchado lo que dijeron ayer en el pasillo. Ahora sabia que no toda la culpa era del satanista.-Vamos.

-Si...

Le abrió la doble puerta, el cielo estaba medio nublado pero aun había bastante claridad. Paula camino unos pasos, se detuvo y volteo.-Cuidaras bien de mi Stu-Pot verdad?

Russel suspiro. -Sabes bien que lo haré.

-Gracias... espero que tengan mucha suerte... y adiós.

-Adiós Paula.

Ella continuo su camino bajando la colina, dejando atrás todo. Que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? Lo primero seria irse de Essex. Tenia un amiga en Standon, podría quedarse un tiempo allí y conseguir dinero. Y después... talvez viajar a Paris ¿por qué no? Siempre había querido ir allá, era un lindo lugar para empezar una nueva vida con nuevas personas... si. A pesar de tener una pequeña sonrisa, Paula sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla. Si, seria muy difícil olvidar, pero tenia que seguir adelante con la frente en alto.

ººººº

Russel veía la televisión mientras comía pollo. Todo estaba muy silencioso en los estudios Kong. Murdoc, que tenia fracturada la nariz en ocho partes, se encontraría ahora en el Winnebago maldiciendo todo lo que tuviera por delante. Pero a decir verdad estaba muy gracioso con todo ese vendaje puesto, cosa que se lo puso la misma persona que se la fracturo.

Un ruido le llamo la atención. 2D, con muy mala cara, estaba sosteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. Anoche había bebido tanto como pudo para olvidar la imagen del baño, algo que logro con éxito a costa de la peor resaca que hubiera tenido en su vida.-¿Dónde... esta?

Russel sabia perfectamente a que se refería.-Hace horas que se fue D... lo siento.

-Ah... –dijo en tono resignado, y despacio se fue. El afro-americano lo quería como a un hermano menor, así que lamentaba mucho el no poder hacer mas por el chico.

2D permaneció encerrado varios días en su cuarto, saliendo solamente para comer. Se notaban las ojeras en sus ojos, a causa de llorar por tantas horas. A pesar de todo, guardo una foto de ella, la que pego en un estante dejándola colgada.

Pasadas unas semanas todo parecía calmarse. Murdoc sentía su nariz mucho mejor y 2D al fin abandono su habitación. Russel obligo al satanista a pedirle disculpas al peliazul, a lo cual este le contesto "Te perdono, pero nunca lo olvidare".

Los tres se juntaron el la sala.- Y ahora que hacemos?

-Como que qué? Tenemos que conseguir otro maldito guitarrista.- dijo Murdoc, con una bolsa de hielo en mano.

-Y donde piensas conseguir uno?.- pregunto rendido Russ.

-Supongo que tendremos que poner un aviso en el diario.

-Tu que dices D?

-Como sea...- contesto sin dejar de leer una revista. Hacia mucho que no sonreía.

Ese mismo día publicaron el aviso. La pasada mañana de aquel día recibieron una sorpresa que lo cambiaria todo.

Un poco después del desayuno tocaron el timbre, pero nadie atendió, así que siguieron tocando y llamando y tocando y llamando...

-YA, YA, AHÍ VOY!- grito Murdoc enojado

-Están tocando?- pregunto 2D detrás de él.

-Nooooo inbecil solo les gusta el sonido del timbre. Claro que están tocando!

Afuera estaba un tipo vestido en uniforme azul y una gorra con el logotipo de FeDex y al lado de el tenia un paquete grande que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Traigo un paquete.- dijo el hombre.

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta y que...

-Firme aquí Señor.- el mensajero le puso la carpeta y lapicera en la mano.

-Óigame que se cree estúpido!

-El paquete esta a esta dirección.-dijo tranquilo, acostumbra a tratar con gente de mal carácter.

-Hey imbecil- Murdoc se dirigió a 2D.- Tu ordenaste algo?

-No...

-Y Russel?

-Nada que yo sepa

-Yo tampoco- volviendo al mensajero.- Nadie ordeno nada así que tome ese paquete y lárguese.

-Mi trabajo es entregar cosas Señor. El paquete esta a esta dirección y voy a entregarlo.- dijo tercamente.

Murdoc le pasa la carpeta a 2D.-Y a mi que me importa su jodido trabajo! Lárgate y no molestes!

-No sabe lo que me costo subir a pie por esa colina con tan pesada carga y encima en este lugar tan lejano, y además embrujado, así que no me voy a ir hasta que este paquete este allí dentro Señor.- realmente el hombre, estaba molesto.

-Pues sabes por donde te lo puedes meter el...!

-Murdoc ya firme ¿y ahora?- interrumpió 2D mostrando lo que hizo, como un niño le muestra a su madre que aprendió a escribir.

El mensajero sonrió triunfante mientras bajaba la colina contando su paga. Los dos ingleses no tuvieron mas remedio que meter el paquete. Lo dejaron en la sala y se lo quedaron viendo.-Que tendrá?- pregunto 2D rascándose la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea esta vivo.

-Y como sabes?

-Por lo agujeros face-ache, creíste que eran de adorno o que la caja respiraba.

Russel entro a la sala.-Y ahora que? Que es eso?

-La nueva mascota del inbecil.

2D la abrió por la parte de arriba y miro adentro, saco la cabeza y los miro confundido a sus compañeros un segundo y volvió a mirar. El pequeño rostro dentro del paquete le sonrió, movió la mano y dijo- Oyaiogozaimasu.

2D grito y retrocedió asustado. Apunto la caja y balbuceo.-Eso... cosa... dijo no-se-que... y me miro...

-Habla claro idiota!

-Tranquilo D, despacio ¿qué fue lo que viste?

-Eso que esta adentro es...- pero antes de terminar la cosa se presento por si misma, salto de la caja, hizo unas piruetas en el aire y cayo de pie en el centro de la sala. Era una pequeña niña japonesa de 10 años, una camisa roja que le quedaba larga en las mangas, pantalones cortos también rojos, mocasines blancos y en la cabeza una mezcla de casco y radio. Su pelo de color negro violáceo. -Konichiwa!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Murdoc por fin hablo.- Que, por Satán, es esto?

-Párese que es una niña Muds.

-Eso ya lo se idiota, pero que hacia adentro de la caja?

-No lo se... pero es muy linda.- 2D se acerco a ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura.- Mi nombre es 2D ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Nani? o.o- puso cara de no entender.

-Uh? Que nombre tan raro. ó.ò

Russel también se acerco.-No D, probablemente no sabe nada de ingles.

-Huy si que mal.- sarcasmo de Murdoc.- Y eso que importa no va a quedarse.

-Que? No podemos dejarla sola!- protesta el peliazul.

-Y a mi que? No soporto a los niños, suficiente tengo contigo head-ache.

-No soy un niño.

-Si lo eres.

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy!

Russel solo miro la discusión con resignación, pero sintió un tirón de sus pantalones, era la pequeña que le mostraba una hoja de papel.-Veamos.- tomo la hoja y leyó.- _Yo no se hablar ingles pero si escribirlo y leerlo._

-Hey chicos miren esto.-le mostró el papel.

-Y esto que importa.- dijo Murdoc devolviendo el papel.

-Hn a veces olvido que eres tu ¬¬.- Russel lo miro feo y empezó a escribir. "Entonces quien eres tu? Como te llamas? Quien te puso en la caja?" y se lo dio a la pequeña.

Ella respondió "_No tengo nombre y no recuerdo quien soy. Mr. Kyuzo fue el que me envió aquí. ¿Ustedes son amigos de Mr. Kyuzo?_

Russel negó con la cabeza a la pregunta, a lo que la niña bajo triste la cabeza. Pero 2D también escribió algo "Hay algo que tu sepas hacer?"

Al leerlo ella sonrió y volvió a la caja. De esta saca una guitarra y hace muestra de sus talentos efectuando un increíble solo.

-Wow- dijeron en unísono los tres chicos al terminar.

-Plis plis Murdoc puede quedarse?- pedía 2D con cara de cachorro.

-Y necesitamos una guitarrista...- sonrió el afro-americano.

Murdoc los miro a los dos enfrente de el.-Bien bien se queda, pero conste que tu la cuidas.- dirigiéndose al baterista.

-No hay problema hombre.

-WIIIII! Te quedaras con nosotros!- la levanta en brazos.- Ahora te voy a mostrar tu nuevo hogar. Esta es la sala y ese es un pasillo y aquel...

Juntos recorrieron todo el estudio, del primer al segundo piso.- Y ese es el café, y por allá esta el cuarto de Russ, y ese es el mirador. Y ese...

Se detuvo en el que había sido el cuarto de Paula. Entro lentamente, todo estaba oscuro, vació.- Y este había sido el cuarto de mi ex novia.- Se sentaron en la cama.-Su nombre era Paula... y me rompió el corazón.

Una lagrima asomo por sus ojos, aun seguía doliéndole y siempre lo haría. Pero sintió que una mano pequeña y cálida la limpiaba de su rostro.

Miro a sus ojos, verdes esmeraldas, parecía que quería consolarlo cualquiera que fuera su dolor.- 2D-san... –dijo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. El se sorprendió y después sonrió.

-Gracias amor... eh como es que dicen... arigato.

Ella rió y dejo su guitarra en la cama.-Vas a quedar aquí, pues por mi esta bien. ¿Y que es lo que hacemos ahora?

Un ruido del estomaga de la niña respondió la pregunta. Se sonrojo un poco.-Volvamos a la cocina a ver que encontramos.

Russel los saludo.-Ya le diste el tour completo a la pequeña D.

-Si, y ahora tiene hambre, tenemos algo de comer?- 2D la dejo en el piso.

-A ver...- abrió una alacena, que por cierto estaba llena de telarañas, metió la mano revolviendo todo lo de adentro, un paquete le cayo en la cabeza calva, y la niña lo atrapo en el aire. Ella lo agito sobre su cabeza.-NOODLES!

-También te gustan lo fideos eh princesa- Russel tomo el paquete y se puso a cocinarlos.

Se los comió con voracidad -En verdad que tenia hambre o.oU.- La vieron con la gota resbalándoles por la cara.

-Noodle es la única palabra que sabes en ingles?- pregunto 2D

-Hai- asintió con la cabeza.

-Hey Russ por que no la llamamos así?

-Noodle?- hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Si, como es la única palabra que sabe ella lo recordara bien.- sonrió.

-Tiene sentido. De a ahora en adelante te llamaras Noodle.- le dijo con gestos, ella comprendió y asintió.

-Noodle.- dijo apuntándose a si misma.

Los dos rieron felices, ella era como un rayo de sol dispuesta a alegrarlos cuando todo fuera oscuro. Murdoc entro, con su seriedad de siempre .-A ya volvieron los niños de jugar.

-Adivina que Muds, ella ya tiene un nombre: Noodle.

La miro gravemente y después sonrió.-Muy bien pequeña Noodle, bienvenida a la banda de Gorilla.

-Gorillaz!.- repitió emocionada

-Hmmm eso suena mejor.- dijo con gesto pensativo.

-Me gusta.- afirmo 2D

-Igual yo- se sumo Russel

-Entonces así será. Ahora somos los Gorillaz.

Y así fue como nació la famosa banda de Gorillaz, formada por tan particulares personas. El cantante medio zombi con dolores de cabeza 2D, el bajista satánico de mal carácter Murdoc, el baterista poseído y médium Russel, y la pequeña pero enigmática princesa asiática Noodle.

El resto de la historia ya todos lo saben.

**FIN**


End file.
